Puppet Master: Puppet Wars Book 3 Soulful Farewel
by Vaulk
Summary: The puppets are back, fighting against the demon lord Sutaketh.
1. Chapter 1

**Puppet Master Book Three: Soulful Farwell**

**Written by Vaulk and MovieGal007**

**Chapter One**

**The Return**

It had been two weeks since the abduction of Andre and Elsa by the demon lord Sutaketh and his minions, the Wheelers. Jake had been walking around the museum depressed, knowing that it was because of him they were most likely suffering in the Underworld. Thoughts plagued his dreams about the pair being tortured by who know what means. His imagination was great and thought of the most horrible things.

Tabitha had been doing her best to keep his spirits high, but even she was haunted by the possibilities of what might be happening. To her relief, Jake had thrown himself into the final phase of his latest puppet, Hunter. The mental distraction brought Jake some peace and Tabitha, not wishing to burden him more than he was, had been speaking more often to Blade to alleviate some of her fears. He was one of the few puppets willing to actually listen. Jester and Trickster were never ones to sit still too long.

Hunter was coming along nicely. Jake smiled giving himself a mental pat on the back. Articulating his joints, Jake placed hidden objects and weaponry into the armor the tiny puppet wore and painting exquisite symbols and runes onto the armor in various places.

His father, mother and the puppets were now by their sides during every moment of every day, awake or sleeping they stayed near. Since the puppet's refused to let Jake or Tabitha alone, even with each other for a moment Mrs. Leech and Blade were the only two puppets allowed to accompany Tabitha to the bathroom. Jake had Jester and Trickster, though Trickser still thought it funny to cover the toilet seat at night with cellophane. Tabitha had laughed but Jake was not amused.

The privacy of the young couple was gone, but their safety was now of utmost concern.

"Tabitha." he said one evening, lying next to her in bed while Trickster and Blade, who had been getting along better, watched guard outside the room. Six-Shooter and Tunneler sat on the windowsill looking outside while Decapitron and Mrs. Leech sat on a pillow on the floor at the end of the bed.

"I'm sorry all this is happening. I know you want some alone time as much as I do, but," he motioned around the room, "They just want to keep us safe."

She smiled at him, bringing her hand up to stroke the side of his face as she moved closer to wrap her arms around him, "I understand. We'll have plenty of alone time after we're married."

He loved the way the words sounded. When we are married, that sounded so good.

Smiling briefly, he then sighed, "I just can't get it out of my head. What must be happening to them right now? Are they even still alive? It's all my fault."

She moved her head to look into his eyes, "It is NOT your fault. It's Sutaketh's fault. He's the one who took them in order to try and get us to give ourselves up to him."

Nodding, Jake let out an exasperated sigh before shutting his eyes to try and sleep. He was worn out from stress and Tabitha, he could tell from the dark circles under her eyes that she hadn't been sleeping well either.

Sleep soon overtook him and he found himself walking in the hallway of the museum, hearing tinkering sounds coming from within Tabitha's room.

Opening the door, he found an odd sight before him. Lying on the bed was Tabitha, completely nude, Wheelers surrounding her with various tools and objects. A clicking sound was heard as her left arm was removed, though there was no blood loss. Handed down, the arm was set on a cart as a wooden arm was handed back as the Wheeler to her side began to attach it.

The two Wheelers above and below her nodded to one another as they reached down on her shoulders and below from between her legs as a loud click echoed in the room. Lifting up, they removed her chest, revealing an intriquate series of gears and gyros working like a clock.

All the time, her gaze was fixed up at the ceiling, seemingly oblivious to what was going on. Her beautiful blue eyes seemed glassy, like the eyes of a doll. Jake himself seemed to not have any emotion at the scene he was witnessing.

Setting the chest down, they replaced it with a new chest. Two round orbs with spikes where her breasts had been and long, trailing burns on the wood leading down to her legs.

Another click and her right arm was removed, again replaced by a wooden one. Soon, her legs were detached and replaced with wooden replacements as well, though she still had no hands nor feet.

A circle of flame appeared to the right of Jake as a form appeared and looked over at Jake. Well over 10 feet tall, the scaly creature with burning red eyes stared down at him.

"Finish it." It said as it handed him four spiked wheels.

As if being moved by an unseen force, Jake walked forward, taking one of the wheels and attaching it over Tabitha's left arm, securing it. Moving back and forth between the Demon and her body, he finished attaching the other three wheels as Tabitha rose from the bed beside her fellow Wheelers. She looked at him, but she did not see him. Tabitha was gone.

Walking back to the demon, he looked up into the face of Sutaketh who smiled evilly.

"Well done puppet master." Said the demon, "You shall eventually lose everyone you love and care about to me. You will witness their tortures, be a part of them. All the while, knowing it is you who are responsible for all of it. Give yourself to me and I shall release them all."

With a jolt, Jake sat upright in bed, sweat causing his shirt to cling to his body.

Tabitha awoke with a fright and seeing the state Jake was in gently but firmly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What was it?" she asked.

Looking over to her, his heart continued to beat against his chest as he grabbed her, he ran his hands along her body quickly feeling her arms, legs and torso. Convinced she was whole he held her close to his chest.

"Another nightmare?" She asked rubbing comfortingly against him.

He nodded without saying anything as he felt his parents climb onto the bed and place hands on his exposed legs.

"How is he doing this?" Jake demanded to know, "Every night since Andre and Elsa were taken, I have to live out these nightmares. First it was the puppets being disassembled and burned, then mom and dad being skinned alive, then Tabitha having thorns growing out her skin. Now it's just varying nightmares. Tonight it was…"

He shuddered under her touch afraid to speak, "Tabitha being turned into a Wheeler."

Her hand rose off of his shoulder slightly before gripping it tightly.

Looking down at his father, he said, "More than anything, I needed to talk with you now."

Jake dropped his head in defeat.

"Son."

Looking over at the puppet by his left leg, he asked, "Dad? Did you just say something?"

Decapitron looked over at him and nodded slightly.

"Do it again." Said Jake, now excited.

"You can hear me?" came the voice, though Rick's mouth had not moved.

Jake laughed, "Yes, I can hear you!"

Decapitron's hands rose in the air as Tabitha grinned broadly.

"How can you now hear him?" she asked.

Shrugging his shoulders, Jake replied, "I don't know. Maybe it's because of the stress level, the emotional toll, who knows? The point is I can talk to him now."

She didn't care how it was happening, all she knew was that Jake was happy again and that was all that mattered. Then, a horrible thought entered her mind as the smile on her face faded.

Jake was quick to notice this as he asked, "What is it?"

Frowning slightly at both Jake and then Rick, she voiced her fear.

"What if it isn't your dad's voice you're hearing?"

Jake looked confused at this, "What? What are you talking about?"

"Well," she explained, "If Sutaketh can enter your dreams and control what you see and hear, what's to stop him from making you hear things when you are awake? After all, only you can hear him in your mind. What if this is all some type of game to torment us more?"

Slowly, Jake's head turned to his father.

"Dad? Think something to me like you did before." He pleaded.

"She has a point, Jake." Was heard in his mind.

"He just said you have a point." Stated Jake.

Decapitron nodded.

"I know you want to talk to your dad Jake, for now, what you are hearing might be true. But what if this is all just to lull you into believing that everything you hear is true. What if later, he uses this to give you false directions? To lie to you and make you believe something that isn't true?" she said, still frowning.

Jake frowned. He had just been given that which he had wanted for so long, to talk with his parents again, and now if anything went wrong he would be the reason why it all went bad.

"But what if that's the game?" Jake asked, rubbing his hands against his head, ruffling up his hair, still soaked with sweat. "Demons are evil but, what if I really am hearing dad? Maybe the same way they came to life in the puppet bodies is the same way I'm hearing him. Andre could do it, after all. What if my mistrust in it is what leads me down the wrong path?"

She shook her head, "Oh God, Jake, I don't know. This is all so…I don't know."

"We can't be second guessing ourselves." Said his father, "for now, let us just be glad we can talk again after so long."

Jake nodded before looking over at Tabitha and explaining what he had just heard.

"We just need to be careful." She added as she grinned.

The puppets from outside had come inside, curious as to what all the talking was about as Tabitha smiled down, reaching over and picking each up and setting them on the bed.

It was now, in the time of great joy, that a small burst of flame was seen as Abomination emerged. Quickly scanning the room, he saw what he was after as his hands reached back and removed a small rope from behind his back. Whirling the lasso, he threw it at the windowsill, wrapping around Six-Shooter's head and pulling as all six arms were pinned to his sides. One quick yank and the puppet toppled from the height.

Blade was already running to the edge of the bed, leaping off, his knife hand extended to strike into Abomination's chest.

At the last moment, the figure spun around, sending a roundhouse kick to the puppet as Blade got knocked back against the bed.

"What the hell?" Jake shouted, witnessing it as Abomination pulled Six-Shooter closer into the ring of fire.

Trickster and Jester were already nearing the ring as one of Abomination's hands reached in and yanked out the gun from his holster, firing two warning shots at their feet.

Now mere inches from the fire, Six continued to struggle against the rope as, with one last tug, he was pulled inside to lay by Abomination's feet.

"This is only the beginning!" yelled a voice from Abomination's open mouth and with a burst of flame, they were both gone.

"Oh my God! No!" yelled out Tabitha as she and Jake leapt from the bed, running over to where they had been.

"He talked!" Jake yelled out as Tabitha looked over at him.

Tabitha nodded, fear on her face, as Jake continued "More than that, he's no longer a puppet. No puppet has moves like that. I saw his face when he talked. He was smiling and enjoying himself. Sutaketh has made him real."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The events of the previous night had taken its toll on the inhabitants of the museum. Losing Six-shooter had been devastating enough, but to know that Abomination had become flesh and blood had made it all that worse.

Jake and Tabitha had went into town, accompanied by the puppets in the car while Jake grabbed a few "Supplies" from a "Friend." Later, she would discover some of these supplies included high grade plastic explosive and what appeared to be a battery of some type.

"I'm making modifications to one of dad's old playtoys for you in case you need a weapon to use against the Totems or those Wheeler things." He had said when they arrived back at the museum and he headed for their room.

Throughout the next day, Jake, Tabitha and the remaining puppets; Blade, Decapitron, Mrs. Leech, Jester, Tunneler and Trickster all remained within sight of each other at all times. The only upside to the previous day was Jake's new ability He could now communicate with his parents, though even that joy was marred by the possibility it was an illusion created by the demon lord Sutaketh.

Taking the chance it wasn't, Jake had been talking with his father in regards to the newest armored puppet, Hunter.

"The craftsmanship and details on this one are exceptional." Said his father who stood on the same table where Hunter's prone body lay.

Looking down at each joint, each piece of armor on the puppet, Rick gave his approval with a smile and nod.

"I'm very impressed and proud." He said to his son who grinned back.

"I'm glad at least I've done one thing right." Jake said, sitting back in his chair.

Shaking his head, Rick replied, "I keep telling you, that there was nothing more any of us could have done to prevent Six being taken."

Nodding, Jake said, "I know, but now he not only has Andre and Elsa, but Six as well. Why is he interested in the puppets as well?"

Tabitha interrupted from where she was laying on the bed. She had been resting quietly but defiantly not sleeping. Blade was near her on the bed, almost close enough to cuddle but not quite, "Probably because he knows how much they mean to us."

Mrs. Leech, who was seated next to Jake's bed on the couch nodded, "Son, he is going to use everything he can to get you. We believe, that is to say, Andre and us, that he wants you because he believes you are the one who will defeat him according to ancient scrolls. So, he's going to use every torture, every dream, everything in his power to get you."

Jake was now on a diet of No-Doz, Red Bull and caffeine pills to avoid sleeping. The nightmares had become so vivid and real, he was now avoiding them at all costs. Unfortunately, it was taking its toll on his body. He was tired all the time, with dark circles under his eyes and had even stopped eating. His parents and Tabitha had to beg him to eat and to take the occasional nap, even if it was for a few minutes at a time but he refused. Allowing instead for Tabitha to sleep when she could and even that was rare. She had been having dreams too but thankfully they seemed very different from Jake's, still disturbing but nowhere near as violent.

The last time he had attempted a nap, he had awoken with a start, but not because of a nightmare.

"It was Pinhead." He said, explaining the dream to everyone, "He had never left here, but rather said that his soul remained because he wasn't finished here. He wants to help. He was inside of Hunter's body."

"Son, Pinhead was killed in the battle with Krauss and his puppets. We haven't heard anything from him in such a long time, why would he suddenly appear now?" asked his mother.

Jake shrugged, "I don't know. All I know is that he said the time would come when he would need my help and when it did, I need only call him."

Rick still shook his head, "I just don't know. Like Tabby said, it is possible that dream came from Sutaketh as well. Perhaps he intends to place one of his own demons inside Hunter."

That was a possibility, Jake thought, but something inside of him believed that the contact with Pinhead had been genuine. It was as if Jake had felt Pinhead's soul.

Three days passed without incident. Then, the morning of the fourth day, the group was seated in the lobby, Jake still staring at the "Museum closed" sign that hung on the door. Jester sat in his lap "Ooohing" softly at his master's obvious sorrow.

"Sorry we're losing business." Jake said to his father, who now wore the Electro-head, just to stay on the safe side.

Mrs. Leech shook her small head, "The business isn't our priority right now. You and Tabitha are." She explained, "Besides, we've got enough in the savings account to take care of any losses."

There was a slight commotion on the floor as Trickster came running out of the shadows, closely followed by Blade.

"Now what did you do?" Asked Tabitha to the small Trickster. He looked up at her laughing "He he he" as he ran past.

Blade stopped momentarily, at her feet, and turned to show the group his back.

A white paper was taped to it reading, "Kick me."

Shaking her head, she reached down and removed it as Blade turned and was about to leave chasing after Trickster, when several things happened at once.

From the balcony, there was a burst of flame as a group of two Totems appeared.

From the doorway, another burst of flame, followed by two more Totems.

Then, in the center of the room, a Wheeler appeared, immediately racing toward Tabitha. Laughing insanely, the sounds frightened her so much almost freezing her to the spot with fear.

It took only a moment before everyone in the room took action.

Jake, being the closest to Tabitha, quickly removed the fireplace poker he, himself, had taken to carrying around. Holding it in front of him, he whispered, "Get it out."

She blinked a moment before nodding, removing her own weapon; it was a small pistol, an old weapon of Rick's, though Jake had done some modifications on it. She held it at the ready.

As the Wheeler charged, it swung one of it's spiked wheels at Jake's head who barely ducked in time, his lack of sleep taking a toll. As the Wheeler passed Jake slammed the side of the poker's metal rod into the chest of the creature. At the same time, Tabitha pulled the trigger on the gun and a laser shot out from the end, striking the Wheeler in the chest. The beam made a clean hole through the chest of the Wheeler as it screamed out in horrible pain.

Taking this moment of opportunity, Jake ran and leapt up, attempting to drive the sharp end of the poker through the creature's back. A heavy wheel caught him mid-air as he was sent sprawled onto the floor.

Taking aim, Tabitha shot out again, this time, striking the left wheelhand of the Wheeler as it struck, causing the Wheeler to stop its advancement on Jake and turn back toward Tabitha.

"No you don't!" Jake yelled out, removing a small object from his pocket and racing toward the back of the Wheeler.

As he approached, the Wheeler turned to face him, only to see a small spiked ball, hurled out of Jake's right hand. The small orb struck the Wheeler in the neck as a red light in the center of it began to blink.

Moving quickly, Jake continued his run, grabbing Tabitha and pulling her over the couch.

Looking down, the Wheeler was only able to look halfway down when the small ball exploded, sending its head tumbling across the floor like a bloody bowling ball as the body collapsed onto the floor.

At the same time Jake and Tabitha had been dealing with the Wheeler, the two Totems on the balcony had dropped down and had been engaged by Blade and Decapitron.

One bolt of energy flew from the top of Decapitron's head, narrowly missing the first Totem which growled and came rushing toward him. One slice of the Totem's claw caused Decapitron to back up a few feet, the tear cutting across his chest and ripping open the leather jacket he wore.

Blade had slashed out at the second Totem's chest, hissing madly.

The two began to circle one another, lashing out with a claw or a knife. Finally, the Totem gained the advantage with its longer arm, slashing across Blade's chest, ripping the trench coat as Blade hissed in anger.

Lunging forward as the creature's hand moved past his coat, his knife buried itself in the Totem's chest as he brought his hook hand around, embedding it in the Totem's back, trying to pry the creature apart.

Another claw came down across Blade's back as the back of the coat got ripped up as the small puppet continued to work his hands to pry the creature apart.

With one mighty tear, the creature's body was ripped in half as it fell onto the floor, covering Blade in its blood.

A muffled explosion made Blade turn in time to see the second Totem's head fall to the ground in a bloody pulp, Decapitron standing over it.

By the door, Jester and Trickster had moved to quickly take on the first Totem there. As the creature advanced on them, Trickster pulled out both of his tiny guns, gunslinger style, spinning each one in his hands before aiming them and firing. Both needletips shot out from each gun and each one found their mark, burying themselves in the Totem's eyes.

A loud screech was heard as the creature clawed at its eyes, trying to get the needles out as Jester moved to slice out with his scepter at the Totem's knees, slicing through them as the creature fell forward onto the ground. Moving quickly, Jester leapt out of the way of Tunneler who came charging, his drill head spinning rapidly as he struck the top of the Totem's head, buzzing down into its skull. The creature shuddered for a moment before it was still.

The second Totem, taking advantage of the puppet's attention on its brother, moved quickly for the one puppet hidden in the shadows, Mrs. Leech.

Drawing out a tiny dagger, she waved it in front of her to keep the creature at bay, but as it slashed out with its claws, it knocked the weapon from her grasp as it wrapped its arms around her. Struggling to get free, she was pulled toward the center of the lobby as the creature let out a howl, causing the others to look toward them as they vanished in a burst of flame.

Decapitron came racing out toward the spot where they had been and dropped down to his knees and pounded the floor, causing the ash that remained there to scatter about.

Jake was soon by his father's side as the tears fell onto the ground beside him. Tabitha stood by Jake's side, her own tears running down her cheek. Blade moved beside her and stood by her side, gently rubbing the round part of his hook in comfort against her leg. Jester, Tunneler and Trickster all moved to close the circle around Decapitron who was shaking his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Things Can't Get Any Worse**

In the aftermath of the loss of Mrs. Leech, the mood around the museum was grim. The events were especially taking their toll on Jake who still blamed himself for everything going on.

"The nightmares," he told Tabitha, "They are all beginning to come true. Everything I've seen before is going to happen. Remember the one I told you about a week ago? The one where my parents were taken and the things he did to them? That's going to happen now!"

Grabbing him by the shoulders, she glared at him, something he wasn't used to seeing.

"Listen to me damn it!" She yelled into his face, her blue eyes now wild with anger, "What is happening here is NOT your fault! Sutaketh wants you to think that in order to get you so depressed you give yourself to him!"

She shook him by the shoulders as she yelled at him and nearly dropped her anger when she saw the look of awe and surprise on her face. Yes, she was normally nice and sweet, but when she was riled, then she let her angry side show.

Moving her hands around to his back, she pulled him close to her and hugged him.

"I love you, Jake and I need you to stay strong for us. All of us. You can't let what's happening here get you so down that you make a bad decision."

He gripped her tightly in his grasp and held her close. The thought of losing more of his family tore his heart apart, but she was right. Even in the toughest times, one must stand strong to defend their family.

That night, Jake was lying in bed, looking at Tabitha sleep as he heard Trickster and Blade moving around on the wooden floor. Probably wrestling with one another again. Jester sat by his side as Tunneler and Decapitron stood their vigil by the doorway.

Slowly, and much against his will, his eyes began to close as he faded off to sleep.

He found himself walking down the hallway of the museum, going toward the room where Abomination had been kept all those years. Opening the door, he walked inside and made his way toward a small figure standing on the table, in the shadows. As he approached, he felt his heart begin to race. He didn't want to confront Abomination again. Not without any weapons. So, why was he continuing to walk toward the unknown?

More than three feet away, he began to make out details on the figure. It only had two arms, no more. This wasn't Abomination then. As he got closer, sunlight began to filter in through a window that was not there before. The rays of light reflecting off the silver metallic surface that covered the figure as a smile began to grow on Jake's face.

Hunter stood there, completed and ready for whatever Jake had in store for him. The helmet with a "T" visor was tucked under his right arm while his two laser pistols hung on a gun belt around his waist, each one as shiny as his armor.

Strapped to each leg were two daggers and on his back was a steel cable, wrapped into a tight circle. On top of his head was the masterpiece. Small wooden sticks made to resemble that of spiked hair. The face had been carefully crafted to nearly resemble Jake's own face. He had literally put a lot of himself into this puppet. On the shoulder of the right arm was a small tube leading down to a small bulge on his right wrist. This had taken some work, but the hidden weapon inside would give any Totem a shock.

Looking down, he asked, "Ready for action, Hunter?" not really expecting an answer, but was shocked when the puppet nodded.

"What the hell?" he asked, backing up slightly.

"I told you I was here for you, Puppet Master." Came a voice from within Hunter.

His eyes widening, Jake managed to ask, "Who are you?"

There was silence for a moment before he replied, "My name was Herman Strauss when I was alive. I was a truck driver who provided assistance to the Jewish ghettos during the war. The Nazis found out and I was executed. Luckily I was given a second chance at life by Andre Toulon. You probably knew me better as Pinhead."

"Pinhead…" Jake said softly, "You've spoken to me before."

"Yes." Replied Hunter, though his mouth didn't move, "The war is coming to a head, Jake Myers. Soon, there will be another attack on this place. We must be ready."

"What else can we do? We're already together all the time and have armed ourselves."

Hunter shook his head, "There is more to being ready than just physically. You must be mentally prepared."

Jake shook his head, "I don't understand."

Hunter raised his left hand and pointed to his wooden head, "Up here. Be mentally prepared for what is to come. Like it or not, this is a war and in war, there are casualties, such as there were before when I lost the puppet body I inhabited. So shall there be casualties once more. Like it or not, there is little you can do. You cannot control the destiny of others, only yourself."

Jake shuddered, "Casualties…Tabitha?" was the first name that came from his mouth.

Hunter shook his head, "I cannot say who exactly. But there are always fatalities."

Jake's gaze fell onto the floor as he muttered, "I can't lose her. Not after losing the others."

"Who says they are lost?"

Quickly, Jake looked back up at the armored puppet, "They're not lost?"

"Make no mistake, Jake Myers, they are in a place worse than death right now, but, they are not entirely lost. Even though they are the most foul of creatures, even demons are limited as to what they can do. They make contracts they must abide by, even if they hate the consequences. Such is the situation with Sutaketh. He wants the soul of every Toulon because of what Afzel stole and gave to Andre. He sees it as a breach of contract. The secret of life was never supposed to be Andre's nor Afzel's. So, he is not bound by any contract or rules and can do as he sees fit. However, you are the exception."

"Because of the whole "Chosen" thing?" asked Jake.

Hunter nodded, "Exactly. Even he is aware of the ancient scrolls that foretold of what is to come. So, he wants your soul more than anything else right now. But, for some reason, he cannot simply come and claim it as he is doing with your family. They are fair game to him, but not you, though to be honest, I'm not entirely sure why."

Thoughts began racing through his head as Jake turned and began to walk back toward the door, not sure where he was going.

As he left the room, the door shut behind him as he turned and found himself somewhere completely different.

He found himself on a large rocky mass surrounded by lava and flames. Steam clouded everything around him as he squinted to see what was in front of him.

What appeared to be a jagged rock path left out from where he was standing as he began to walk along it. All the while, his head filled with the sounds of what seemed to be hundreds of shrieks and screaming. Looking to either side, he saw people seemingly drowning in the boiling water, their flesh falling from their bodies as they let out inhuman screams.

Stopping at the end, he looked up and saw things he never dreamed of before.

His mother was chained to the wall of rock to his right, with what appeared to be thorns growing from every part of her flesh on her naked body. The thorns seemed to be coming from within her body as the rock was seemingly barren. She writhed in pain, though no scream escaped her lips.

To her left was Elsa, no longer in her Ginger body, but rather her original, also bound to the wall and naked. Small creatures stood to her side and below her, each one slicing at her flesh with their razor sharp claws, ripping away flesh only to have to repaired almost immediately so she could suffer over and over again.

Next to her was Andre, lying on a slab of rock, like Elsa, he was not in his Dollman form, but rather his original body. A large creature stood over him, opening his mouth as thousands of maggots fell onto his body with its open cuts and sores. The creatures burrowed their way inside of his body and his open mouth which the creature was holding open.

Closing its mouth, the creature turned as Sutaketh looked down at Jake.

"Do not let anything that worthless soul told you be believed, Myers. I have nothing holding me back from claiming your soul. You are nothing special to me. I simply enjoy watching your torment more than the others is all. However, I will extend a contract to you. Give me your soul, willingly and I shall release all of them that I have here and will not pursue your future bride."

As he said these words, a scroll appeared in a flame beside Jake as it fell beside him.

Reaching down to pick it up, a new scream filled his head. Stopping, he looked over and saw a man clad in chains across from Elsa and his mother.

The sight he saw was grotesque to say the least. A dark haired man rolled his head around in pain as the six arms that were on his body were each being held by three Wheelers on each side. Two pairs of arms could be seen extending from his chest and above his waist. Totems slashed out at his chest as Wheelers on either side of him began to pull hard as bone could be heard popping. Finally, one Wheeler on the left yanked hard as the arm was ripped from the body, blood spurting out as the man let out another scream.

Looking to Jake for only a brief second, he yelled out, "NO! Don't sign!"

Looking back to Sutaketh, the anguish and fear on his face slowly faded as a look of defiance replaced it.

"No deal." He whispered at first as he picked up the scroll and then ripped it in half in front of the demon.

"NO!" Jake yelled out, this time as loud as he could, his own voice echoing throughout the hot cavern.

Sutaketh glared down at him, "You'll regret this."

Sitting upright in bed, Jake sat there for a moment, breathing heavily as Tabitha awoke with a start.

"What is it?"

Looking over at him, she was amazed to see he was grinning broadly.

"I did it."

"Did what?"

Looking to her, he leaned over and kissed her, "I told Sutaketh to go screw himself."

"Really." She said, not quite sure how to react to this.

The others soon were by the bed as Jake told them everything he had witnessed and seen in his dream. About Pinhead and about how the others were being tortured.

"If Pinhead is correct, perhaps we should go check in on Hunter."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The museum had undergone a transformation in the following weeks. From what was once an appealing and lovely place, it was now like a fort. The front doors had bars placed on them, as well as all the windows. Every possible way of entry beside the bursts of flame, which still occurred daily with a single Totem appearing and getting quickly dispatched. The group knew this was simply Sutaketh's way of letting them know he was still around.

Then one afternoon, there was a knocking on the front door. This normally wouldn't raise any alarms, but after the signs on the road leading to the museum now read "We are renovating and will be closed until the Spring. Thank you!" most people got the idea. If someone was that persistent to get in, there was something not normal about that.

Approaching the door, Jake walked up with a smile…and two daggers stashed in the back of his jeans waist.

"Can I help you?" he asked the man dressed in a silky black suit.

"Yes, I'm looking for Rick Myers." He said, offering his own smile.

"I'm sorry, but my father is away on business at the moment. Can I help you?"

The man's expression changed slightly as if noticing something for the first time, but he quickly regained his composure and smile.

"This may seem hard to believe, but I've come quite a way away to see him, but yes, I think you could help me. My name is Sanjay Muffad and I am the historian for the Museum of Antiquities in Egypt. It is quite imperative that I speak with you."

The word "Egypt" seemed to get Jake's attention as his eyes widened slightly and the rustling of tiny feet behind the door caused Sanjay to look down.

"Exactly what is it you need?" asked Jake, his hands reaching behind his back as if clasping them together.

Reaching down, Sanjay picked up his briefcase and opened it, revealing a set of parchment that had been laminated so as not to ruin it.

Holding it up, he said, "Have you ever heard of anyone discussing a formula that would animate the inanimate?"

As he asked the question, something in the way he looked at Jake seemed to already know the answer.

Shaking his head, Jake replied, "Only in bad science fiction and horror movies."

Sighing, Sanjay placed the parchment back into the briefcase and then folded his arms across his chest.

"Mr. Myers. I think we both know you are lying. I've done my research on your father and know for a fact that he is or was in possession of several puppets that move around by their own accord. I've hired private investigators in the past to watch every movement Rick Myers made, which included some photos and video of what appeared to be, according to one detective, 'little robots that followed him around' and I think we both know they weren't robots."

Removing one dagger, Jake held it to his side so Sanjay would see it.

"I think it would be a good idea if you were to leave." He suggested.

"I don't think that is a good idea at all." Replied Sanjay who remained where he was, "Considering who I am and how I can help you with what is to come."

Jake studied him for a moment before asking, "Okay, you've peaked my curiosity. Who are you? I mean besides Sanjay Muffad?"

Slowly, Sanjay began to unbutton the front of his shirt until he parted it to reveal an intriquate tattoo on his chest.

"My mother's married name is Muffad, but my ancestors can be traced back to an Egyptian you might be familiar with. His name was Afzel and he was a sorcerer who angered a demon lord. According to my family history, Afzel fled from Egypt when the demon Sutekh sent his minions after him. He had no desire to see his wife and unborn child come to harm, so he left. From what I have found out later, he met a puppeteer named Andre Toulon and gave him the secret of the Elixir of Life. Then committed suicide. Any of this sound familiar now?"

There was faint whispering behind the door as Jake looked down from the corner of his eye and then back up at Sanjay.

"What if it does? How can you help?"

Beginning to button his shirt up, he said, "My family has since been dedicated to stopping those who would use the formula for the wrong reasons. Do not get me wrong, I am not saying you have done such a thing, however, I do believe you are in trouble now. I was in mediation in my home when a vision appeared to me. One of a demon lord here at this place. I saw a man fighting him clad in golden armor, though I could not see his face because he was wearing a helmet. This man told the demon, "I shall vanquish you because it is destined to be. I have been chosen to do this!" and then he entered into battle, but his armor was not enough. The demon burned away the armor, leaving him defenseless as his band of creatures attacked and devoured the man. "

Jake's eyes widened as he described the vision as Sanjay continued, "I awoke from my vision and went to consult the scrolls from our family records. There was mention of one who would be chosen to do battle with a demon lord and that he would indeed vanquish him, but something told me I needed to find this chosen person and give them any assistance I could. So, I did my research and ended up here. I have spoken with several people in my town. They are known to be wise men who can communicate with those in the Underworld. I was told of a man named Myers who fought against a demon named Sutekh and defeated him who aroused the anger of one named Sutaketh who has vowed vengeance against him and the man named Toulon. So, I am here to assist you."

"Give me a moment." Jake said as he shut the door to consult with the others.

Several moments passed as the door opened and the barred door opened and Jake motioned him inside.

"You had better be telling the truth for your sake." Said a woman's voice as he turned and saw Tabitha standing there, her laser pistol in her hand.

Looking to the floor, Sanjay saw Decapitron, Jester, Trickster, Tunneler and Blade all watching him with their cold, emotionless eyes.

Sanjay nodded before walking over to the couch and sitting.

Locking the doors, Jake went to stand beside Tabitha near the fireplace and then looking over at the newcomer.

"So, how can you help?" she asked.

Opening the briefcase once more, Sanjay removed a roll of parchment, but this one was not laminated as he handled it very carefully.

"This might be of assistance to you." He said, getting up and then rolling it out onto the table across from him.

"It is a contract between an unknown person and the demon they are dealing with. All you need to do is fill in the correct names and once that is done and the agreement is reached, the demon cannot undo this contract."

"What does it say and how the hell do you get a demon to sign anything?" Jake asked and arching a brow.

Sanjay grinned, "It isn't exactly as easy as signing. You see once, you make a verbal agreement and are in possession of this contract, it acts as their signature on the form and will appear there. This particular contract states that in exchange for the soul of one person, their family, including all relatives, will be free from any demon's wrath. So in other words, one soul for countless others. If you can get this Sutaketh to agree to this, your family will be safe."

Tabitha became unglued emotionally as she yelled out, "You want my fiancé to give up his soul just like that without a fight?"

She stormed over to Sanjay as she slammed her hands into his chest, knocking him onto the floor, "How dare you even suggest such a thing?"

Jake quickly rushed over and pulled her back, "Easy Tabby." The stress, lack of sleep and changes in hormones was starting to take a toll on Tabby's mood.

Sanjay scooted back on the floor as he stammered, "I-I thought you understood what had to happen."

"What do you mean has to happen?" she asked, her face still contorted in anger. She refused to lose any more family.

"There has to be a sacrifice or Sutaketh will continue to plague your family for generations to come until; he gets what he wants. You cannot defeat him using conventional methods. He is immortal and wields untold power. There is nothing you can do to stop him from taking those you care about until you are left with nothing and no other alternative than to give yourself to him. But unless you have this contract, then all of their suffering and anguish will be for nothing as he will keep their souls as well."

Tabitha looked over and found Jake already staring at her as she shook her head, "No. Don't you dare even THINK about doing what I think you are thinking about. I'm not about to lose you after all of this. I don't care what he says, there has to be a way of fighting him. From what Andre has told me, he managed to always stay one step ahead of those demons and we can as well."

"Is that what you want?" Jake asked, trying to convince her of something, "To always be running away? Always afraid of where or when Sutaketh will appear next? What kind of life is that for us? For our child?"

"I'm not going to just let you get yourself killed. I agreed to marry you so we could be together forever and I'm not going to lose you!" she screamed in frustration, tears beginning to run down her cheeks. She felt so helpless in all of this.

Blade poked his leg and Jake looked down to see all of the puppet shaking their heads no, as Jester's head swiveled to reveal his sad face.

Holding his hands in the air, Jake said, "I never said I was going to do it! All I said was that we need to consider every option, no matter how bad it is."

"Well," Rick said, "That isn't an option, so forget it. I'd rather burn in hell for eternity than to have you sacrifice yourself to him."

As if Rick's comment had been a catalyst, a burst of flames around the room suddenly erupted as Three Wheelers and two Totems appeared.

One Wheeler was beside Sanjay as the Egyptian's face was in shock for a moment before he reached into his jacket pocket and removed a small dagger and his face changed to one of anger.

"You shall not harm him!" as shouted as he scrambled to his feet and charged.

The Wheeler easily avoided Sanjay's swipe of the dagger as its mouth sneered at him, mockingly.

Another swipe and another dodge by the Wheeler. It was laughing now at his poor attempt to harm him.

"Descendant of Afzel, you will be most welcomed by Sutaketh." Said the Wheeler as it began to get closer.

"Tell him he will have a long wait." Replied Sanjay as he began to slash out with the dagger toward the Wheeler's neck. However, as it moved through the air, the Wheeler reeled back its head to avoid the small blade as it had done. To its surprise, however, the blade suddenly extended out to the length of a sword as the cool metal sliced through the bone and flesh, leaving the head to continue moving back without its attachment to the body, rolling on the floor as its body collapsed.

Across the room, the puppets had begun to attack in a pattern that they had been following lately. With practiced quickness they broke into three teams to attack. Jester and Tunneler moved to intercept the first Totem coming toward them while Blade and Trickster moved to intercept the other. Decapitron, who had taken to wearing his Electro-head full time had started firing on one of the remaining Wheelers. Jake and Tabitha had already begun their own attack on the last Wheeler.

Focusing her laser on the legs of the Wheeler, Tabitha tried to bring the creature down, leaving itself open to a fatal head shot, but this Wheeler was fast. One of the fastest she had seen thus far. Jake had run and picked up both daggers and each time it approached he slashed out, trying to slice into its flesh.

On their end, Jester and Tunneler had been having problems with their Totem. As with its Wheeler counterpart, the Totems seemed to have gained extra speed as it moved around them, slashing out with its claws in an attempt to cut them.

Jester slashed out with his own little dagger as Tunneler started to chase the Totem with his drill top spinning madly. Jester decided to use himself as bait as he ran toward the other room as the Totem followed, quickly pursued by Tunneler.

As he turned the corner, Jester jumped up, grabbing the cord connected to the lamp on the edge of a table. His weight caused the lamp to tumble off onto the floor as the Totem slowed to avoid hitting it. As it did, this gave Tunneler a chance to finally catch up with him as his drill embedded itself in the Totem's back. The creature screamed out in pain as it slumped forward onto the lamp.

Jester's head swiveled into his angry face but then quickly switched to his astonished face as the Totem suddenly rose up again, its arm backhanding Tunneler to the wall, its wounds beginning to heal themselves.

Quickly Jester rushed and began to stab the Totem in the chest as his face and chest were covered in the creature's blood amidst the screaming of it.

Each time the small dagger would penetrate into the Totem's chest, it would begin to heal as the tiny puppet continued to stab at it to keep it at bay.

Blade and Trickster were having problems with their own Totem. They too had discovered that the Totems now seemed to have an uncanny ability to heal themselves. As Blade continued to stab the creature in the chest, Trickster began to tug at the belt he was now wearing as a seemingly silky thread began to unravel. Quickly, the brightly colored puppet wrapped it around the Totem's neck and tossed one end of the wire to Blade. Stopping his stabbing, Blade wrapped his hook hand around the wire and began to pull to the left while Trickster began to move to the right.

The Totem began to stand as the wire began to tighten around its neck. Reaching its claws up, it tried to get one claw underneath the thread and succeeded only to have the claw sliced off by the piano wire that continued on and sliced through the Totem's neck, decapitating it as its body slumped to the floor. Quickly, Trickster and Blade grabbed the body and began to drag it to the fireplace and tossed it inside. Reaching to the side, Trickster ignited one of the matches in as it slid underneath the creature's body which had already began to stir.

Moving back, Trickster aimed his squirting flower to the fireplace and squirted out the fluid that caused the entire grate to become engulfed in flames.

As Jester continued to stab at his own Totem, Tunneler had reappeared, beginning to work on the creature's legs. With one fluid movement, the Totem's right hand was brought up, wrapping around Jester's neck as its right leg caught Tunneler. The two puppets began to struggle against its hold as Blade and Trickster began to hurry over.

Feet away, there was a burst of flame as the Totem, Tunneler and Jester all disappeared in the aftermath. Stopping, the two looked at one another before turning and heading back to assist with the Wheelers.

By now, Jake was holding onto the back of the Wheeler, his arms wrapped around its neck, a dagger clutched in his right hand, as the small bony protrusions on its back continued to scrape Jake's chest and legs. Tabitha pulled her laser pistol, trying to fire on the thing without hitting Jake. Continuing to try and move the dagger into position, the occasional laser shot would streak past his head as he became thankful she wasn't a good shot.

Finally, one shot struck the left leg of the Wheeler as it tumbled to the floor, throwing Jake off its back as he slammed the dagger into its neck as he was thrown.

Fumbling with its Wheels, it continued to try and pry the dagger hilt from its neck which was now gushing out a black substance.

"Kill it!" yelled Sanjay who came running over with the odd sword in his hand as he sliced it through the air, connecting with its neck as the head went tumbling off into the fireplace where it too was consumed by the flames.

Gasping for breath it took a moment for Jake to call out. "Everyone okay?"

Tabitha nodded from the couch, slumped down trying to get her breath as well. Her body was still not used to this time of extreme energy use. Sanjay gave Jake a sharp nod. Blade, Trickster and Decaprion walked over to where Jake was standing.

"Jester?" Jake called. Where was his childhood friend? He thought looking around the floor.

"Tunnler?" Tabitha called noticing another family member missing. It took only a moment before her eyes went wide. She glanced at Jake and he read her very thoughts.

Jester and Tunnler were gone.

He had lost more of the family…who would be next?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Six

The days following the new abductions had taken its toll on Jake very badly. His mood was foul and he had begun to snap at anyone and everyone. He had apologized to Tabitha and Sanjay numerous times for snapping at them and starting arguments and then apologizing to them later.

This was beginning to take its toll on Tabitha as well as her emotions were already out of whack due to the pregnancy. Yet, she was always able to forgive her fiancé because she knew what it was he was going through.

Blade had taken to never leaving Tabitha's side. Perhaps it was the fact that as a former doctor, he knew what the stress was doing to her and wanted to make sure she encountered as little as possible. To this end, whenever Jake would begin to yell and rave, he would walk over and promptly stick him in the ankle with his knife hand. Nine times out of ten, it did the trick and Jake stopped whatever it was he was doing.

Sanjay had received word one morning that he was being called home for something.

"I wish I could let you know what it is, but I cannot. It is forbidden for me to do so. I can only hope you understand." He had said when explaining the situation.

"But we need you, Sanjay." Jake said, "You've enlightened me to a lot of things. Besides, the dagger thing of yours seems to really do the trick."

Nodding and with a slight grin, Sanjay replied, "I wish for you to have it. You will need it in the days to come I am sure. It truly fills me with guilt that I must take my leave from you, but in time, you will see it is for the best."

Handing over the dagger to Jake, he said, "Take care my friends. We will meet again, of that I promise."

Tabitha hugged him before Jake shook his hand.

"I hate to see you leave, but as you said, if it's that important, then you have to go." Jake tried to sound strong.

Sanjay tried to smile, but couldn't as he turned and was let out the door of the museum before it was shut and locked once more.

"Down another comrade." Jake muttered, walking over and sitting on the couch as Decapitron, Trickster and Blade followed Tabitha to sit next to him.

"Everything is going to be alright." She said as she sat beside him and ran a finger through his hair.

Shaking his head, Jake chuckled, "We all thought that at the start of this whole nightmare. We could handle anything Sutaketh threw at us. Look at us now. Down to five people and God knows what's happening to the others."

"Don't keep doing this to yourself, Jake!" Tabitha pleaded with him.

He looked up at her and frowned, "How can I not think about what's going on wherever they are? That's our family down there! Being tortured! You sound like you don't even care!" He snapped.

Standing, he turned and walked to the other side of the room and stood, leaning against the wall and looking into the fireplace.

Tears began to well up in Tabitha's eyes as she stood and left the room, quickly followed by Blade whose dagger eyes shot out as he looked at Jake, showing his disapproval of the way things were handled.

"You seriously need to pull yourself together, son." Said Decapitron who stood in the center of the room, "Your mother is down there, remember. I am so upset by it, some nights I don't know how I will go on. But I do. I keep going, knowing that I may be the only thing that can bring her back. You need to man up and take charge. It's you who are the key to all of this, like it or not. You can pout about it and feel guilty about our losses or you can take charge and do something about it. But, don't you dare take your anger out on your fiancé. She doesn't deserve it. She loves you, Jake, we all do."

With that, Decapitron walked off after Blade and Tabitha who had went upstairs.

Trickster remained sitting on the couch for several moments before jumping down and walking over to Jake, who was still seemingly mesmerized with the fire.

"He he?" the little puppet offered as he looked up at him.

Switching his gaze over, he saw Trickster looking up at him and sighed.

"I screwed up, Dex." He said, shaking his head, "It seems I've been doing a lot of that lately. The one person I love more than anything and I keep yelling at her."

For a moment, Trickster was still before motioning Jake to kneel down. Complying, Jake got on his knees and leaned forward.

Moving his flower to him in a quick movement, he sprayed Jake with a blast of cold water in the face.

Sputtering, Jake wiped the water from his face and stood up, "What the hell, Dex?"

"Hehehehehe." Laughed Trickster as he motioned Jake to do the same.

Although he was still filled with guilt and anger, Jake couldn't help but grin at the little puppet and eventually chuckled, then laughed.

"I get it." He said smiling down, "Lighten up."

Trickster nodded.

Wiping his face with his shirt, he said, "C'mon. Let's go find Tabitha and the others. I need to apologize…again."

Walking up the stairs, Jake called out, "Tabitha?"

There was no reply from the kitchen area, so he headed down to the bedroom where the door was shut.

Turning the knob, he found it was locked as he sighed and leaned against the door.

"Okay. I deserve to be locked out. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted that way and I know I should never have turned on you. Can you please forgive me?"

There was no reply as he knocked a few times, "Come on, sweetie. Let me in so I can at least beg forgiveness on my knees in front of you."

Again, there was no reply.

"How long do you intend to…"

He was interrupted mid-sentence by a crash from inside the room and the sound of scuffling on the floor.

"Tabby?" he yelled out and again tried the knob, but it didn't budge.

Backing up slightly, Jake rammed him body into the door as it slammed open as he tumbled inside, dagger drawn.

The sight before him was one he had only seen in his nightmares.

A Wheeler stood in the center of the room, it's arm wrapped around Tabitha's waist as she struggled to get free, a Totem on its shoulder holding her mouth shut with its hand.

Two Totems had Blade caught in their hands as he, too, struggled in their clutches.

Decapitron was thrashing about on the floor, his Electro-head having been forcibly removed by the three Totems holding him down.

"You want your beloved?" asked the Wheeler holding her, "Then beg Sutaketh for an audience."

The room filled with the sound of three bursts of flame as Blade, Decapitron and Tabitha were all taken.

"NO!" Jake shouted out, rushing to the spot where they had been as he fell to his knees, clutching the spot where Tabitha had been.

He slammed the blade of the dagger into the floorboard and cursed, "Damn you! I will kill you for this! I swear I will fucking kill you!" and stabbed the floor several more times.

Trickster moved forward a few feet toward him before a voice behind them said, "Don't stop him. I like this."

Quickly looking behind him, Jake pulled the dagger up and turned to see Abomination standing on a desk, looking at him and smiling.

"You little…" Jake said beginning to move toward him when the small man pulled out his two guns and aimed them at him.

"Don't even think about it boy." He said, shaking his right gun, "I'm so not in the mood to deal with your insolence. I'm here to deliver a message for my Master."

Glaring, Jake spat out, "What?"

"It's down to you and your little jokester friend now. Sutaketh has taken everyone else from your life and is taking great delight in torturing all of them as we speak. Now he has your little fiancé as well. I can only imagine the fun he is going to have with her. But, he isn't finished with you yet."

Hearing these words made the blood rush to Jake's face as his eyes became bloodshot due to the rage that now filled his body.

"I am going to kill him." Jake managed to say with great difficulty.

Abomination laughed, "No you're not. What you are going to do is surrender yourself to him or have your days and nights filled with images of those you care for the most suffering in your place. But, for now, I'm here to take away your last little friend." Pointing to Trickster.

Moving to stand in front of Jake, Trickster removed his own little gun and aimed it up at his foe.

"You're not taking him."

The small man's eyes switched from Trickster to Jake and back again before he brought up his right gun and fired on Jake. A flash of red light shot out from it as it struck Jake in the chest. Suddenly, he couldn't feel anything as he felt his body fall back onto the floor, unmoving.

"What the hell?" he managed to say, looking around.

Trickster was quickly over by his head, looking him over.

"I was told only to incapacitate you, boy, not harm you." Abomination said as he leapt from the desk and began walking toward Trickster.

Holstering his weapons, Abomination pulled out a lasso constructed with barbed wire as he began to twirl it over his head.

"Come on little puppet," he said with a grin, "Get it over with and come with me."

Petrified and unable to do anything to save Dex, Jake did the only thing that came to his mind.

"Hunter!" he yelled out.

This seemed to get Abomination's attention as he let the rope fall to his side and looked over at him, "Who?"

The sound of something heavy dropping to the floor caused Abomination to turn to the corner of the room and the shadows there.

A red light emanated from the darkness as a small figure began to walk out. Clad in the silver and black armor, Hunter walked out, a small beam of red light coming from the left side of his helmet. The small light formed a dot on Abomnation's left shoulder as the small man looked down at it.

Only a second later, Hunter's left arm shot up as a laser beam shot through the air, connecting with the red dot as Abominations left arm was seared off in a burst of smoke.

Screaming out, Abomination looked at the wound which had already cauterized due to the heat of the laser. Drawing out his own right hand gun he fired off several bullets, each one reflected harmlessly off Hunter's armor.

Continuing toward him, Hunter lowered his arm and clenched both hands into fists several times.

Abomination wasted no time in charging toward this new enemy who was only a mere inch or two taller than him.

As he made contact with Hunter, he placed his right hand onto the armor and quickly drew it back as electrical sparks popped all along the surface.

A hand shot out, gripping Abomination's right hand at the wrist while Hunter's left hand grabbed his right shoulder.

There was a moment before Jake heard something pop and then the sound of flesh being separated from a body.

The right arm of Abomination was held in the air for only a moment before Hunter threw it across the room as Abomination screamed out in pain, blood spurting from the open wound.

Grabbing the sides of Abomination, Hunter pulled him close as he slammed his helmet into Abomination's face, breaking his nose and fracturing his skull.

Letting go of him for a moment, Abomination stumbled back a few steps as Hunter drew out a small knife from behind his back and threw it into the left kneecap of Abomination who screamed out in pain and dropped to one knee.

Watching all of this transpire, Jake smiled broadly at the actions of his creation as he yelled out, "Take him out, Hunter!"

Nodding, Hunter drew out a second blade, this one slightly larger with jagged edges on the blade as he ran toward Abomination and sliced the blade through the man's neck as the head tumbled off onto the floor.

The body collapsed to the ground as Hunter knelt to one knee in front of Jake.

As the body stopped moving, Jake found he could move once again as he sat up and looked over at the armor puppet.

"Hunter?" he asked.

The puppet hissed for a moment as Jake's eyes widened, "Pinhead."

From the moment she had been taken, Tabitha had not known where she was. Images blurred past her, sounds of a battle and then all was dark. Opening her eyes, she found herself back in the museum, the lights off and the windows only showing the dark night outside.

"Hello?" she called out, walking along the hallway, "Jake? Guys?"

There was no reply as she continued walking and checking in on each room. Finally, she stopped at the end of the hallway where a single bed sat. She saw movement in the back as she walked inside. From out of nowhere, a blindfold was placed over her eyes as she heard Jake's voice say, "Shhh. It's okay."

"Jake?" She called out, thrilled to hear his voice, but was unsure why he wanted to play a game like blindfolding her.

"Quiet. Just go with it." He said as she stopped her argument.

She let herself be led over to the bed as he laid her down on it and removed her clothes.

"I want you to remember something." Said his voice as she felt something silky and soft being tied around her wrists and then ankles as she was tied to the posts of the bed in an X position.

There was silence for a moment as she asked, "Jake?"

Then, a feather began to tickle the underside of her left foot as she let out a giggle.

"Jake! No, no tickling! I'm not in the mood." She said between giggles.

But, the tickling continued as another feather began to brush up against her right foot as well.

Struggling against her silky bonds she began to laugh as the tickling began to increase. The feathers now somehow tickling her under her arms as well.

"Darn you Jake! You've got Trickster and Jester both doing this? Cut it out!" she managed to say between laughs, her sides beginning to hurt now.

As she thought she couldn't endure any more, a new ticklish sensation began to be felt below her waist as her eyes widened under the blindfold.

"Jake!" she yelled out, "Not there! You know I can't stand that!"

It was several moments of her continued torture that her body succumbed to the pleasurable tickling as she moaned out and then lay still as the tickling stopped.

Sighing and breathing heavily, she was shocked as the blindfold was ripped off and she found the face of Sutaketh looking down at her.

The bed was no longer in the room it was before but set amidst the cavernous depths of the underworld, surrounded by demons both male and female, laughing and pointing at her. Instead of the silky restraints she had felt, four Totems held her ankles and wrists in place.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Asked the demon lord with a wicked grin, looking into her reddening face.

She felt humiliated, embarrassed and used. Made to look as Sutaketh's plaything. Shutting her eyes, she felt tears running down her face as she shook her head.

"Damn you!" were the words she heard and as she opened her eyes a bright light filled them.

As it faded, she saw Jake standing on a larger rock, holding what appeared to be some type of green crystal in his hands.

"I told you I'd find a way to kill you, you son of a bitch!" Jake yelled out as he rushed forward, hurling the sharp end of the crystal out as it landed in Sutaketh's chest.

The demon lord yelled out in pain, clutching his hands to the crystal as his scaly wings extended out.

The Totems holding her released their grasp as she felt Jake's hand grab her right arm and pulled her up, close to his chest.

Muttering a few words she didn't understand, she felt herself and Jake moving at a rapid pace as if being pulled upward as she shut her eyes. The next thing she knew she was standing with him in their bedroom.

"Are you okay?" she heard him ask as she looked around.

Blade, Jester, Tunneler, Decapitron, Leech Woman and the others were all sitting around the room looking at her and nodding.

"I think so." She whispered back as Jake let go of her only so he could remove the blanket from the bed and cover her body with it.

"What happened?" She asked as he moved to set her into the chair beside the bed, "How did you get that…what was that you used on him."

"Something I found out about during the month you were gone."

"Month?" she asked, her eyes widening, "I wasn't gone a month, I barely left."

Jake shook his head, "Nope. I guess time is different there. It was only me and Dexter for a month. I did some research and found out about the Shyath Dagger. It was being shown in a museum about two days from ours. So, we went there and I sent Dex in to get it since it would be easier for him to do."

Her face was filled with awe as he told her the story about how he had managed to find a way to the Underworld and had first managed to retrieve the puppets and then pinpoint exactly where she was in there. Then, he went to rescue her as well.

"So, the rest you know. I got there, threw it at him and sent us back here using the enchantment spell I had read about."

She pulled him close and held onto him tightly as she asked, "Now we need to go back for your parents."

Jake laughed as she got a confused look on her face and sat up, looking at him.

"What's so funny?"

"You are."

Arching a brow, she asked, "What did I say that's so funny?"

"Not what you said," Jake replied, "It's the fact that you bought that pathetic story I just told you."

Around her the puppets were now laughing too as their faces and bodies began to morph into Totems.

Looking back at Jake, his face split off into two bloody halves as Sutaketh's face now came into view.

"You will never escape this madness, Toulon." He said as she hid her face in her arms, using her hands to shield her ears from the echoing laughter.

Her torture had only just begun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The next morning after his ordeal, Jake sat at the kitchen table looking over at Hunter, who had removed his helmet and Trickster. His only two comrades left after all of this mess.

"Pinhead, isn't there anything we can do? I mean short of turning myself over to him?" Jake asked rubbing at his red eyes.

Hunter simply hissed and whispered as Jake nodded his head muttering, "I know, I can't do that. It would mean eternal death for everyone."

Trickster had been moving his head from side to side, listening to the conversation between the two when he all of a sudden hissed something, just above a whisper.

If someone who was not able to understand the puppets had been watching, they would have been surprised at how fast both Jake and Hunter turned to look at him.

"What?" yelled Jake, "Dex, you can't be serious."

The little puppet nodded his head in reply.

"Number one, I don't understand your reasoning behind it, but two, I don't think there's any way something like that would work."

Looking over to Hunter, Trickster hissed and whispered for over a minute before Hunter slowly nodded his head, much to the surprise of Jake, whose eyes were widening more and more.

"You don't mean you agree with him do you?" Jake asked, not believing what he was hearing.

Hunter nodded once more at the same time Trickster did.

Standing, Jake turned his back on them, shaking his head, "No, it's way too dangerous for either of you. I won't do it. I've lost the others, I won't lose you two as well."

Trickster suddenly got to his feet and walked over to a fork on the table. Picking it up, he flung it at Jake's back, giving him a quick stabbing pain.

As Jake turned around rubbing at his back, he shouted. "What the hell? Dex, I should…"

But his words were interrupted by Dexter who began hissing loudly, louder than any puppet Jake had ever heard. His little hands moved violently around in the air as he hissed out and shook his head several times before stopping.

Slowly, Hunter's head turned from watching Trickster to Jake and simply nodded.

Jake's eyes were still narrowed, glaring at Trickster. He didn't like this plan, didn't like it at all. But, if he was going to be overruled by two puppets, then he would at least consider hearing more as he sat down.

"Okay. Give me more details."

In the burning depths of the Underworld, the family Toulon was still bound by the instruments of their individual tortures.

Andre lay there on a bed of spikes growing through his skin, while above him in a cage of barbed wire, sat an unmoving naked Doctor Hess, returned to his human form, no longer encased in his puppet body.

"Hess." Whispered Andre as he lay there staring up at his friend.

"I am here Herr Toulon." Replied the doctor as a small hiss from above caused him to look up.

The small figure of Blade, no longer a puppet, but a demonic little form stared down at him and bared its little fanged mouth.

"I am sorry. So very sorry for all of this. If it were not for me, you and the others would not be in this situation." Said Andre, tears welling in his eyes.

"Andre," said a voice from his right side causing Andre to look over.

Hans Seiderman, the soul and heart of Jester, was smiling over at him, though there was nothing Andre could see that he would be smiling about. The former bookkeeper was strung up like a marionette, with the veins from his arms and feet leading straight above him to where a demon sat, occasionally pulling the veins and moving him around like a doll.

Still smiling at Andre, Hands continued, "You did not force us to continue to be with you. We all chose this ourselves. When the retro puppets wanted to be freed from their shells, you helped that happen. I know inside that had we asked for the same, you would have done the same for us. We are a family though. We have been through things more hideous and grotesque than anything anyone should have seen. But through it all, we have stuck together and overcame the odds as we shall do again. We..."

His words trailed off as the demon began dancing his body around in a crazed manner, his arms and feet waving about as laughter echoed through the cavern.

From his cage, Hess nodded to these words, before moving his gaze from Hans' predicament. Look back down to Andre he said, "I have been your friend for many years now, Andre. I thoroughly believe what Hans said. We are a family, not simply puppets who do your bidding out of fear or repercussions. We do what we do to protect you and those we hold dear to our hearts. Such as the way you and your descendants have done for us."

Andre tried to nod, but the small spike slowly burrowing its way into the back of his skull prevented it.

"I only wish we had done a better job of protecting you and the others." Said a man in between pained screams across the cavern.

Andre recognized the voice of Joseph Sebastian, the man who had been forced by the Nazis to work the salt mines in his former life before becoming Tunneler.

Now, he was chained to a wall as little Totems with pick axes mined his body, thrusting the sharp ends of the axes into his flesh.

Although all of his friends, no, his family, were telling him it was not his fault they were in the predicament they were in, he couldn't help but feel guilty. Now, his own grandson and his wife were here as well as his grandniece, Tabitha.

Yes, Sutaketh had come to him personally and let him know of the things he was doing to them all, to add onto his mental torture.

Rick had been getting torn apart, forced to fight off hordes of Totems each one with razor sharp teeth and claws. He always lost, had his body ripped apart until there was nothing left but a carcass, yet, Rick was never allowed to die. No, instead, his limbs and body repaired itself slowly, painfully and then the process started over again.

Poor Suzie was worse off. Having to fend off predators far worse than Totems, demons masquerading as convicts; murderers and wife beaters. Each one wanting a piece of her flesh for their own. She always defended herself until the end, when fatigue would get the better of her, and she would lose. Then, as Rick, her body would slowly heal and it would begin again.

Now, Sutaketh had Tabitha and was forcing her to believe over and over that Jake was saving her only to find out it was Sutaketh. In addition, he delighted in telling them all stories about the cruel torments he was putting her through, the bondage, the tickling and the endless suffering at finding time and time again her rescuer was truly a demon.

He knew Jake would be trying to find a way to rescue them all, but in his mind, he saw no hope. No possibility than any of them could be saved from their situation. That, above everything else that was happening to him, was the greatest torture of all.

Back at the museum, Jake had finished talking with Sanjay on his cell phone and had been on the internet, researching what Sanjay had told him. Now, here it was, on the screen. The very thing he was looking for, yet so much hung in the balance if everything wasn't done precisely and in every detail.

Printing it out, he looked down at the blank Egyptian parchment left by Sanjay. Looking over to Hunter and Trickster, he sighed as he walked over and grabbed a pen, cutting off the end so the ink ran out into a small bottle underneath. Pen after pen was emptied out until the small bottle was nearly full. Walking back to his desk, he sat the bottle down before removing the dagger from his belt and cutting his right index finger, as droplets of blood fell into the bottle until it had filled completely, merging with the ink inside.

As he sat down, he pulled the parchment to him and grabbed the bird feather he had found outside, he used the quill to begin writing onto the parchment. An hour later, the contract he had written was finished.

Setting the feather down, he stared at the contract and muttered as he read it.

"I, Jake Myers, hereby offer….to the demon lord Sutaketh in exchange for the lives and souls…never again to touch the Toulon bloodline and …or other demon in the Underworld…the Demon Lord Sutaketh will also allow the souls and lives of the Toulon bloodline to remove…back to the living world with no harm or consequence."

He nodded as he muttered, his finger trailing along the words until he finished and nodded.

"Well," he said looking up at Trickster and Hunter, "It's done. Now all we have to do is the hard part."

Standing, he looked down at them, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Both puppets nodded as Jake sighed. He still had many reservations about all of this, but, at this point, he really had nothing to lose. It was his fault they were all down there, despite what everyone else said. The only way Sutkaeth would free them is if he gave him what he wanted. So be it.

Walking over to the shelf beside the bed, he removed a small box and walked over to the desk, opening it and removing a small vial of green liquid. Setting it down, he removed the syringe and said, "Let's get to work."

The following night, Sutaketh appeared before Andre and the others, his demonic grin wide.

"Soon, you shall be joined by the so called chosen boy. I have always told you there is no hope. So shall it be done." And with that he vanished in flames.

Andre's eyes widened as shouts of "No!" echoed around from the various souls in their torment.

In the museum lobby, Sutaketh, surrounded by two Wheelers and several Totems appeared before Jake, Trickster and Hunter, who all stood in the center of the lobby.

"You wish to surrender?" asked Sutaketh, "To give in to the inevitable?"

Jake nodded and held out the rolled parchment.

Swiping it from his hand, a Totem grabbed it and ran over to its master, holding it up.

Unrolling it, Sutaketh's red eyes scanned the document twice before looking up at Jake who simply nodded before asking, "Well?"

Sutaketh's eyes glanced back down at the document then back up at Jake, "Impressive. You have done your research well. Should I sign this, you know I am bound to it. However…"

One last look at the parchment and he was about to speak when Jake said, "Sign it."

The tone of voice wasn't one of a person asking something. Rather, it sounded like an order.

From his side, he removed the bird feather quill and tossed it to the floor where a Totem grabbed it and handed it to Sutaketh.

The Demon narrowed his eyes as if trying to ascertain something before looking down at the parchment as a signature flamed onto the parchment before cooling revealing a set of Egyptian symbols and then handing the Totem the quill and parchment.

Taking it from the Totem, Jake looked down and read the symbols. He had learned enough from Sanjay and the internet to know what they read and was satisfied.

As he was about to sign it himself, Sutaketh asked something.

"Your professed love for these souls has been your undoing. Now you shall serve an eternity of pain and suffering in exchange for their freedom and the freedom of those to come after them. You are a fool, Jake Myers. You could have done so much more. But, we have entered into this contract now. There is no returning back."

"When I sign this, everything in it happens immediately. My parents return to their original bodies, Andre and Elsa return in their new ones. All of the souls of the puppets return to their puppet bodies and Tabitha returns intact, both mentally and physically. Then…you get what you want so badly, the soul within this body."

Sutaketh simply nodded, "An exchange I gladly offer. You are worth more to me than all of them combined. In truth, watching their suffering over your unwise choice shall be of great entertainment to me."

Looking down to Hunter and Trickster, he smiled once, "Thanks for everything guys. It's worth everything." Before signing his name on the parchment.

In that instant several things happened at once.

Bursts of flame began to appear all over the lobby. Andre and Elsa, in their Ginger and Brick Bardo bodies appeared by the fireplace. Rick and Suzie, in their human forms appeared by the door. Blade, Jester, Tunneler and Six-Shooter all appeared by the stairs. Tabitha appeared in the arm chair near the bookshelf. The empty shells of Decapitron and Leech Woman appeared by the couch as they fell motionless onto the floor.

"They aren't moving." Jake said glancing at them.

"They are aware of what is transpiring, though they cannot move." Explained Sutaketh, "I want them to see what is to happen, but not to interfere, as though they could do anything."

Jake simply nodded as he watched Sutaketh removed a green crystal and hold it above his scaly head.

Looking once to Tabitha, Jake smiled and nodded once before looking to Sutaketh, "Do it."

The gemstone glowed bright for a moment as Jake's body collapsed onto the floor. Before it hit, Sutaketh, the Wheelers and Totems had vanished in flames.

Suddenly, the figures in the room regained their movement as shouts of "JAKE!" and "NO!" echoed as everyone rushed to his body.

Rick held his son's head in his lap, tears spilling down onto his son's face as Suzie, Andre and Elsa all embraced one another over his fallen form.

Tabitha was still on the chair silent tears streaming down her cheeks. Blade and Jester remained where they were as if emotionally unable to move, while the other puppets slowly walked to their former Master's body and reached out to touch it, any part of the body they could.

In the Underworld, Sutaketh once again sat upon his mighty throne chair, overlooking a single flat rock below. Holding the crystal out, the soul within emerged and shot out onto the rock where he stood.

For a moment there was silence before Sutaketh's eyes widened, and a mighty scream could be heard, "What treachery is this?"

The figure of Dexter stood there, grinning back at him as he saluted him and said, "Congratulations you bastard, you've just been tricked by the Trickster! You should have read that contract a little better. It was for the soul within the body, not necessarily Jake's. But as you said, the contract is binding. You can't ever touch any of them again. For that, I'm willing to spend eternity here knowing what I've done is worth it."

The form of Sutaketh began to grow in size as he growled and yelled and screamed out because of the trick he had so foolishly fallen for. Screaming out, he aimed his hand at Dexter's form which quickly was consumed in flame and reduced to nothing but ash, then reformed, consumed in flame and destroyed over and over, all the while a single laugh being heard over and over. He he he…

In the real world, the crying over Jake's body continued as Trickster walked over to everyone and shook his head, trying to get everyone's attention.

When Andre finally noticed him, he began to hiss wildly as both Rick and Andre's eyes widened.

"What?" Rick yelled out, "How?"

Hunter began to rush over, pointing to the clock as Trickster began running toward the upstairs landing Rick grabbed Jake's body and began to follow as Tabitha gently caught Trickster and Hunter in her arms as they headed up the stairs. On their heels were, Elsa, Andre, Suzie and all the puppets.

Once in their room, Rick set the puppets on the bed as Hunter grabbed the bottle of green serum and the syringe, injecting Jake's body in the back of the neck.

Rick quickly grabbed another syringe and watched as Trickster rolled over onto his stomach. Injecting the syringe into Trickster's neck, he removed a full vial of yellowish liquid as he moved and injected it into Jake's heart.

Trickster's body shuddered for a moment and then was still.

Several moments passed as everyone watched Jake's body in anticipation before one eye slowly opened.

Tabitha flung herself onto her fiancé's body, openly crying as Jake whispered, "Let me revive please."

She backed up slightly, grinning down at him as he smiled back at her.

Questions hit him quickly.

"How did this happen?"

"How did you do the transference?"

"Why the hell did you scare us like that?"

Holding up a hand, Jake sat up and looked around them.

"Okay. Let me start at the beginning. When you had all been taken and it was just Dex, Pinhead and myself."

"Pinhead?" asked everyone as Jake pointed to Hunter who raised a hand and nodded.

"I'll get to that in a minute. Suffice to say, Dex came up with an idea. Make the contract that Sutaketh wanted. He wanted the soul in my body, so, give it to him. Only it wasn't going to be my soul, but his."

Tabitha shook her head, "I don't get it. Dex was willing to give everything for you? I mean, I know he cared a lot for us, but…"

Jake nodded, "I wasn't sure why, but he went on a tirade telling me that his entire life after losing his fiancé was all for nothing. He believed he should have died and that everything after was wasted time. He wanted to be held accountable for a lot of things and hoped that with his sacrifice to help all of us, that he could atone for at least a few of them. So, we began working on a plan."

Looking over to Hunter, he said, "Talking with Pinhead, we knew we could transfer a human soul into a puppet, but what about a puppet into a human? Well, the theory was sound enough, but we needed someone to do it. That's where Pinhead came in. It doesn't matter if the person doing the ritual is human or not, as long as they can speak the words and he could in his own way. So, we initiated the transfer. Dex's soul was extracted and placed in a vial while mine was transferred into Trickster. Then he was placed into my body. I think he liked being able to walk around as a human once more, even for a short time. First thing he did was go to the bathroom and exclaim how exciting it was to pee again."

Jake laughed here as did everyone else before Jake continued.

"We wrote up the contract and summoned Sutaketh to come. According to the contract, Sutaketh nor any other demon are allowed to come after any of the Toulon bloodline ever again nor the souls of the puppets. "

Tabitha couldn't help it as she leaned down and kissed him passionately. She was just so happy and relieved.

Jake knew that Sutaketh would have taken great delight in torturing his fiancé, so he had also included a stipulation that all of the memories of her torture would be removed from her mind.

A great celebration was held as a new body for Pinhead was constructed by Andre, Rick and Jake before his essence was transferred back into it, much to his approval. He had told Jake although the new puppet was extremely new and impressive, he had grown accustomed to his old body.

Jake and Tabitha's wedding was held in the lobby two months later, at the grand re-opening of the museum, attended by the press and all of the puppets from their own hidden locations.

In the end, Jake and Tabitha both knew that as long as the puppets were a part of their lives, it would never be normal. But then again, normal was so over rated.


End file.
